<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>On Fire Extinguishers by All_The_Love_For_Hyuckle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23121868">On Fire Extinguishers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_The_Love_For_Hyuckle/pseuds/All_The_Love_For_Hyuckle'>All_The_Love_For_Hyuckle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>In Your Pocket [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Doyoung is an artist, Fluff, Oh fire warning, Pocket Dragons, Sad honk, tiny dragons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:08:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23121868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_The_Love_For_Hyuckle/pseuds/All_The_Love_For_Hyuckle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Doyoung and Jeno are much more compatible than Doyoung initially believed. (bad summary I'm s o r r y)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Jeno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>In Your Pocket [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1442137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>On Fire Extinguishers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>AH HI I'M ALIVE!!!!!!</p>
<p>I am literally s o excited to be posting y'all have no idea, it's officially been 4 months since I've written last which is devastating to say the least. <br/>I've also written 4 drafts of this now since Oct 2019 which is super weird for me since I usually once-and-done my work</p>
<p>Here is Jeno and Doyoung's mini-story, I loved the concept of Artist Doyoung but like- Jeno is so developed nowadays that I figured it was only right for him to be a bit further ahead than the other small bois. </p>
<p>Either way, please enjoy! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Doyoung and Jeno’s relationship started in flames. Literally.</p>
<p>After receiving a text from Jungwoo, who was sleeping over at his boyfriend’s flat, to check up on his newest impulse-purchase, Doyoung made the 10-minute commute to Jungwoo’s apartment only to be met with the burning sensation of a fire-heated doorbell. One emergency call and 7 minutes later, the fire department had arrived to tackle the house fire. The reported cause? Jungwoo’s impulse-purchase, a hatchling with a fire quirk. Now, Doyoung didn’t know much about dragons, but he did know that Jungwoo having one under his care was the <em>worst</em> possible idea.</p>
<p>So Doyoung took him in. Actually okay, let’s back-up. Doyoung was <em>forced</em> to take him in after being brutally rejected by dragon-activist and fellow coworker Lee Taeyong. Taeyong had been volunteering at a local hatchling ranch for over a year, and had completely terrorized the rest of the publishing firm (all departments as he worked form home) whilst doing so. Naturally, Doyoung assumed that if he were to ever stumble across a dragon in need (which he did), Taeyong would gracefully take over for him.</p>
<p>But no.</p>
<p>Instead, Taeyong told Doyoung that he needed to keep the dragon, because, “You’re closer to Jungwoo, you may smell like him and it will help him adjust.” Later Doyoung would find out that raising a hatchling by himself is basically the same as raising a hatchling with Taeyong due to the number of times he stopped by in a day to make sure everything is okay. Doyoung would also learn that a Hatchling developing quirks that early in life was extremely rare. But when he took the hatchling in, the only thing he found out was that his new housemate’s name was Jeno.</p>
<p>Doyoung and Jeno’s first hurdle was that Doyoung simply didn’t like animals all that much. Luckily for Doyoung, Jeno seemed to know how to accommodate for Doyoung’s distaste. Doyoung’s impression of pocket dragons was primarily shaped by Taeyong’s dragon Nana. Nana was the dragon incarnation of a Power-Puff girl and had a need to give affection large enough to end world hunger. Jeno didn’t seem to be too far off. Sure, he was black and blue in comparison to Nana’s pink… and light pink. But his dark pattern couldn’t interfere with his warmth and never-ending affection– most of which being pointed at Doyoung. That being said, resigning himself to Jeno didn’t seem that bad after he adjusted.   </p>
<p>Doyoung and Jeno’s second hurdle was managing to fireproof the house to protect Doyoung’s studio. Doyoung was an artist– no– a damn good artist, who started out freelancing after school but quickly got signed to specialize making book covers for Neo. That was his main job, but what really fired him up was the more raw projects, especially those done for community and charity funds. That being said, he used digital and physical medias, both of which being stored in his studio. If said studio was to ever burn down, even if by his beloved pet, Doyoung would promptly tear out his hair and dropkick Jeno to Timbuktu. However, Doyoung always preferred to take the safer path.</p>
<p>The two started out with a methodical approach: Find what causes Jeno’s quirk, test what could stop it, and then put it into action. Oh, and also fireproof his studio.</p>
<p>Step one of their methodical approach came to completion one night while Doyoung was binging Interior Design Masters. Jeno curled up on Doyoung’s knee, and Doyoung mindlessly reached down to scratch his chin. He scratched a nostril instead due to poor aim, and one tiny sneeze later Doyoung’s fleece was on fire.</p>
<p>To test how to stop the quirk from turning destructive proved to be a bit riskier. Doyoung’s first idea took place out on the patio with a squirt gun. It proved effective, but to put out the flames he had to douse Jeno, which wasn’t too useful for indoor situations. Spray Bottles weren’t as strong. From there Doyoung considered Placing a fire extinguisher in each room, but it was much too costly and also too much of a strain on his arms. Last resort was oven mitts to pick Jeno up and the sink. Sadly, this seemed to be the best option as long as nothing else caught on fire.</p>
<p>Final Verdict; Doyoung kept two extinguishers under his sink, spray bottles in each room with the excuse they were for his plants, and one half of his sink empty at all times. The bathtub would’ve worked too but Doyoung assumed that the sound of the water stream would have spooked Jeno due to his small size. From then on, Doyoung felt much more comfortable about Jeno’s fire hazard… Although he still refused to let Jeno in his studio.</p>
<p>After Doyoung’s mind was put to ease, he found that living with Jeno was easy. Jeno hadn’t taken away, but rather had added new pieces to Doyoung’s daily routine. Plus, Doyoung found that Jeno could serve as more than a housemate. Jeno was sprawled out in front of the window in a mid-morning sunbath when Doyoung was searching his house for the chance to do some still life sketching exercises.</p>
<p>Jeno proved to be a good model– so good in fact that when the Dragon Ranch that Taeyong volunteered at launched their annual fundraiser <em>Happy Tails, </em>Doyoung was commissioned to work with Jeno and supply the fundraiser with works to display the possibilities of domestic life with dragons.</p>
<p>Doyoung worked like a mad man, he started with Gouache, his favorite medium, but then made others out of oils and acrylics depending on the product. Jeno was draped over every square inch of Doyoung’s apartment and the five-block radius surrounding it. Jeno seemed to generally enjoy the attention too, remaining patient for as long as possible with motivation from Doyoung in the form of beef jerky sticks.</p>
<p>Doyoung’s latest painting was his favorite; not the biggest of the bunch but pretty close. He got a grayscale commission, which he normally would’ve loved but blocking out the blue reflect in Jeno’s scales and eyes seemed like a sin. So, he colored them anyways.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>